


midnight rendezvous

by allthewaydown



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Sex in a Car, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthewaydown/pseuds/allthewaydown
Summary: zuko and katara's first time in a car
Relationships: Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 101
Collections: Zutara Smut Exchange





	midnight rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackhawkdown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackhawkdown/gifts).



> that's it, its smut with nothing else to it. i have no excuse for this but to practice writing smut
> 
> are they teens?? are they adults??? up to your interpretation my friends

There’s a secret pleasure Katara finds in the soft moans she elicits from Zuko in the quiet privacy of the night. How it is under her touch that he is unable to form coherent words. How, when her mouth is hot on his skin or wrapped around the length of him, it is her name that escapes his lips in the gravelly voice he reserves only for her. It shoots rivets of electricity through her spine, and leaves a pooling heat that settles in the apex of her legs.

She looks up at him through her eyelashes while her lips are wrapped around his cock and hums at the sight of his restraints being unraveled. His breaths come out in short, ragged huffs and his hand is coiled so tightly in her hair, keeping her in place. Zuko groans at the sensation of her hum and his hips reflexively thrusts further into her mouth. The movement wasn’t particularly comfortable, but she has gotten used to the sensation to be able to hold back a reaction. She pushes against his thighs, releasing him from her mouth and grins. Katara wipes the moisture from her bottom lip with her thumb, eyes locked on the usual golden orbs now blown as dark as the midnight sky.

“ _Fuck,_ Katara, why’d you stop?” Zuko whines and she lets out a small giggle. They’re crammed in her family van, seats pushed as flat as they can go and she feels the collection of crumbs digging into her knees. It’s _so hot_ and Katara feels sweat on her neck and she can feel a cramp in her leg starting to form, but the sunroof is open casting a blue shadow on Zuko’s face and she’s _so wet_ that the heat merely intensifies her wanton need.

“Take your shirt off,” she breathes out while she pulls her own off and Zuko complies. His eyes wander at the sight of her bare chest, and he runs his hand down the valley of her breasts. His finger reaches out to pinch her nipple gently and Katara sighs, his touch igniting a burning sensation through her entire body. Katara straddles him and grabs his wrist and redirects his ministrations to the pooling wetness between her legs. His fingers move into her underwear and expertly between her folds, movements like second nature. She feels her lungs collapse when he pinches the bundle of nerves that she knows will ultimately lead her to her downfall.

“Zuko, please,” Katara mumbles, and she leans her forehead on his. They watch each other as he inserts his fingers into her and the grip she has on his shoulders tighten.

“You’re so wet and ready for me, Katara,” he whispers against her lips, and Katara’s eyes flutter closed as he pumps his fingers into her. The position is weird and she is pushed against his chest, and she knows the windows have fogged up, but damn it all if it means she gets to be the person he ravishes. 

His fingers continue their movements and Katara’s nails dig into Zuko’s shoulders, the pressure building quickly within her. His head ducks to suck on the skin of her throat and she’s moaning loudly into his ears. The stars behind her eyes threaten to explode except he pulls his fingers out abruptly and the pressure crumbles, leaving her a sweaty heaving mess.

“Zuko,” she pants. “I was so close,” she moans and he chuckles. 

“I know, but I want you to come while I’m fucking you,” he says seductively and Katara’s head spins at the thought. She bites her lip and grabs the hand that was previously in her and brings it to her lips. She wraps her lips around them and moans at the taste of her and she hears him growl. Zuko yanks his hand back to press his lips against hers roughly and she makes a move to shimmy out of her underwear without leaving his lap (she thinks it’s a skill to be able to do this in a cramped car with limited oxygen supply.) 

She wants every part of him; to feel every inch of him inside her, his skin beneath her hands, his pulse on her lips. And when he thrusts into her Katara thinks herself lucky to be the one to hear his grunts of pleasure. To hear her name within the spurts of _oh fuck, you’re so hot and tight_ and _I can’t believe you’re mine._ To be the one who wears the blossoming purple marks of his passion on the skin of her breasts.

Zuko’s hands grip tightly on her hips as he thrusts into her, and Katara does her best to match his movements. She envelopes his cock in her wet heat and pushes her hips down onto his. His cock fills and pulses inside her and she can barely keep her eyes open at the sheer pleasure of him within her.

Katara’s hands grip onto Zuko’s shoulders and her knees are rubbing against the carpet of the van which she knows will leave marks. She throws her head back when he thrusts into her and hits the very spot that leaves her breathless. She thinks it would be okay if the world were to end in that moment because his hands leave scorch marks on her skin and the stars once again threaten to explode behind her eyes.

Katara can tell Zuko is close by the pitch of his moans and how her name becomes one syllable. In the back of her mind she knows what they’re doing is irresponsible and reckless but it’s a fleeting thought when he grabs her chin to look at him and his eyes bore into hers like he’s looking at a masterpiece on display. 

“Look at me,” he growls, and it’s the trigger that causes Katara’s jaw to drop in a silent cry of pleasure as her muscles spasm around him. His fingers find her mouth and she sucks eagerly, tasting herself on him again. He moans loudly at the feel of her slick heat tightening around his cock but his eyes never leave hers. She feels herself shrinking under his gaze, but she’s shaking and he’s still thrusting and the stars behind her eyes turn into meteors crashing onto the surface of the Earth.

“Oh fuck yes, Katara, come for me,” Zuko groans, his hips stuttering against her as his climax elicits a shuddering grunt from his mouth. She can feel it, hot and molten inside her as he wraps his arms around her tightly and Katara pulls him to her as well. Their shaking bodies are drenched in sweat and their breaths come out in huffs.

When they are once again breathing normally, Katara pulls away from his lap to sit against the cool interior of the van. They stare at each other for what seems like hours before Katara can’t hold back her laughter and Zuko laughs along with her, finding the situation just as comical. 

“I can’t believe we did that,” Katara says when her giggles die down and she grabs for her shirt that Zuko is holding out for her.

“That was really hot though,” he murmurs, a red tint forming on his cheeks. Katara’s eyes widen and she laughs again.

“Are you seriously getting embarrassed after we just _fucked_ in a car?” She asks him and he grumbles out a _yeah well it’s over now isn’t it._ Katara grins as Zuko bashfully turns away from her to look for his clothes. She reaches for his face and kisses him gently, her hand lingering on the ridged skin on his left cheek.

“You’re so cute when you’re embarrassed, did you know that?” Katara taps his nose gently, her smile still wide and toothy. Zuko rolls his eyes and pulls her against his chest and while she sits nestled in his arms, both watching the stars glint above them, Katara thinks this is one cliche she doesn’t mind remembering.

**Author's Note:**

> please rip me to shreds, i was not a fan of this one but i am going through a bit of downspell and idk man i hope you like it apologies for it not being the best
> 
> dear blackhawkdown, i hope this is okay! if not i will restart and rewrite and it'll be amazing for u


End file.
